Noodle: Una entrega especial
by Distroyer
Summary: Murdoc Niccals es un degenerado y ha hecho una compra en la Deep Web. Desde entonces espera la llegada de su preciada pequeña niña nipona.
1. Advertencias y aclaraciones

Bueno como pueden intuir ya la volví a cagar amigos, (o no?) esa es mi especialidad de ahora en adelante lol  
Miren no sé qué me llevó a escribir esto, bueno sí sé, me quedé pensando en lo gracioso e imposible que resulta que Noodle haya llegado a la banda literal en una caja de Fedex. Pero, es gorillaz, y nada tiene sentido con esos vatos, así que eso funciona lol. Pero Entonces pensé que es como si la hubieran pedido de la Deep web... y así nació esta historia.

-se recomienda discreción para leer  
-obviamente es un AU  
-contiene temas sensibles, típicos de la Deep web, como menciones de porno, maltrato, violación, asesinato, pedofilia y demás cosas asquerosas y tabú, ya saben  
-lenguaje vulgar e insultos y todo eso sólo en el primer capítulo :,v no sé cuántos capítulos van a ser pero espero no muchos

PERO ESPÉRENSE SI CREEN QUE YA FUI DEMASIADO LEJOS CON UNA TEMÁTICA COMO ESTA..."ayY vaS A violar a noODlE!" NOOOOO CARAJO! piénsenlo dos veces (?) yo estoy contra la pedofilia y no me atrevería jamás JAMÁS a escribirla en mis historias. No debe tomarse a la ligera un tema como ese chicos :( además Noodle no es la protagonista, es Murdoc, y la mayoría del tiempo sólo estará él

no crean que no me dio vergüenza escribir lo que escribí u.u aún tengo un corazón :,( Ya tengo el primer capítulo pero aún no lo voy a publicar, antes voy a actualizar otras cosas resagadas de hace MESES lol pero me gusta dejar intriga

Y pues ya, no me quiero alargar con esto, tampoco quiero dar muchos spoilers, pero al menos ya están advertidos


	2. Chapter 1

**Amigos, sigo sin saber en serio por qué escribo tanta mamada que se me ocurre. En serio, deténganme a la próxima, y pues en fin, última advertencia. Si eres sensible a estos temas, sobre todo al maltrato animal o a cualquier tipo, mejor no entres aquí. Si van a leer esto léanlo con la voz de Dross lol (Descuiden estos temas Fuertes solo serán en este primer capítulo) actualizare esto diario y si, ya estoy escribiendo el último capítulo de "1997". Recen, recen porque no se me vaya la inspiración xD**

* * *

Internet: El invento que revolucionó al mundo.

Imaginen la impresión de las primeras personas que tuvieron a su alcance el poder de acceder a cualquier tipo de información imaginable en cuestión de milisegundos con tan sólo hacer un clic. La sensación del momento; toda una locura vuelta realidad.

Con el internet se rompen barreras, se rompen gustos, y el mundo se conecta, se globaliza.

En Facebook seguramente tienes algún amigo extranjero que vive en Marruecos con un calor abrasador la mayor parte del día y tú podrías estar viviendo en Alaska, a duras penas intentando mantener tu cuerpo caliente junto a la chimenea en pleno invierno. O, si no lo tienes, al menos tendrás un amigo que lo tenga, o tendrás a un amigo, que tiene un amigo, que tiene un amigo, que lo tiene. Estás a tres personas de conocer a alguien que está al otro lado del mundo, con costumbres, tradiciones, y creencias distintas a ti. Toda una nueva experiencia, un mundo nuevo a conocer, si es te das a la tarea de querer aprender y sumergirte en su cultura ¿Y quién dice que ese alguien no puede ser el amor de tu vida?

El internet es una herramienta tan arraigada a nosotros hoy por hoy, que incluso se podría decir que es como una metáfora de la humanidad. Las personas son como el internet. Siempre se aprende algo nuevo de ellas. Siempre puedes descubrir cosas fascinantes.

Unas creen saberlo todo, pero su conocimiento resulta poco fiable, como Wikipedia.

Algunas otras resultan ser muy graciosas y simpáticas, igual que los memes. Y estos mismos, hoy en día se pueden definir como una mofa, o una sátira hacia nosotros mismos.

¿Logras sentirte tan identificado con una imagen que describe en tres renglones tu estilo de vida, y al final se adjunta una imagen graciosa a la par de ese pequeño texto?

¿Conectaste tanto con ese meme que viste en la mañana que te hizo decir "Jajajajaja soy yo" y lo compartiste en tu muro para que los demás lo vieran, e igualmente demuestren que se sienten identificados y lo hagan constatar con un like o comentando un emoji riendo?

Así pues, no todo es lo que parece, y siempre existe algo negativo para cualquier cosa. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pues el internet también tiene su lado oscuro, escondido en lo más recóndito de sí mismo. Nosotros, como seres humanos, siempre tendremos secretos y/o defectos que también queramos esconder de los demás. Nunca hacerlos salir a la luz, a menos que alguien más se anime a indagarnos muy a fondo, como para descubrir ese lado tan tétrico.

Se dice que las personas siempre tienen una máscara que mostrar. Esa que siempre enseñamos al público, la que indica que debemos actuar amables, amigables, dóciles, serviciales, cordiales. Nada más alejado de la realidad de quién en verdad somos. Nada más falso, nada más que una farsa, nada más que un teatro. Luego, al llegar a casa, después de un largo y agobiante día de jornada, llega la hora de quitarse esa máscara y ser nosotros mismos.

Y tú qué creías que tu vecino, el señor Niccals, fue tan bondadoso el otro día por haber recuperado y traído de vuelta a tu gato perdido de hace un mes. Lo que no sabes es que el Señor Niccals detesta a los gatos, y al ver al tuyo, moribundo y hambriento, no dudó en hacerle la maldad de patearlo varias veces y lanzarle una roca que le dejó una herida en la cabeza. Por otro poco y pudo haberlo matado sin remordimientos, pero luego recordó que diste aviso en el grupo de vecinos de Whatssap sobre tu mascota desaparecida. Así que trajo de vuelta al gato por el pellejo y a ti te dijo que ya lo encontró así, en su estado tan deplorable, por lo que tú, creyendo en sus palabras por ser una buena persona de fiar, le agradeciste su buena obra y le pagaste la recompensa que prometías.

Vaya bastardo.

Inmediatamente después va a su casa, y el desgraciado se desenmascara. Se vuelve un monstruo horrible que se regocija del y con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Porque aquello que es prohibido siempre resulta ser lo más emocionante. Te atrae, te atrapa, y no puedes evitar sentir adrenalina al saber que estás rompiendo las reglas, eso es lo que te hace sentir vivo. Al menos eso es lo que siente esta persona.

Disfruta ver videos sobre cómo matan animales indefensos.

Murdoc Niccals ingresa a la red profunda, ese sitio tan retorcido, tan pútrido, tan detestable a la vez que enigmático, que muestra lo más deplorable, lo impensable, lo más detestable, horrendo, y lo más bajo que hemos caído como seres humanos.

Su entretenimiento es ver cómo aplastan hámsters de un pisotón hasta ver salir las entrañas y los ojos botándoles como dos pequeñas canicas de carne. Luego solo queda el cadaver aplastado y plano el cual desechan por el retrete.

A los pollitos los meten en una licuadora casera y la ponen en marcha. En vivo y en directo ves el proceso y la cruda realidad de cómo se hacen los nuggets de pollo, y Murdoc se los comería aún así con deleite.

A los cachorros les cortan las orejas, la cola, a los adultos más bravos y fieros los ponen a pelear entre ellos hasta la muerte, o los asfixian hasta morir. A los felinos los meten en bolsas con pesadas piedras que después desechan en el río sin más.

Cuando se aburre de eso, el maldito busca películas snuff con actos ilícitos y atroces, como alguna castración o un aborto clandestino y tortuoso o alguna mierda nauseabunda parecida. Aunque sus favoritas son aquellas con pornografia sadomasoquista, donde las mujeres son violadas brutalmente hasta hacerlas llorar, sangrar, y quedar débiles.

Las escenas siempre son en lugares cerrados, desconocidos, sin paradero. En este caso la violación está sucediendo dentro de un granero, porque puede observar un par de vacas y un caballo detrás de sus establos. Los chillidos de los cerdos de fondo también se escuchan. La mujer está tan asustada que no ha podido contener su miedo y lo manifiesta orinandose contra su voluntad. Eso le excita, se masturba observando cómo la víctima luego suplica por su vida antes de que le cubran la cabeza con una tela negra.

El climax se acerca, la mujer solloza y arma un escándalo mientras está amordazada de pies y manos y no puede ver nada y ruega porque la liberen. Le colocan un arma en la cabeza y no se la retiran de ahí durante casi un minuto sólo para hacer la espera más angustiante. Sólo quedan algunos segundos para que el video termine, Murdoc sabe que esta cerca y eyacula encima de su mano causando un desastre de abundante esperma a la par en que la mujer suelta un grito agudo desesperado; incluso mancha sus jeans, pero poco le importa. Al final se deshacen de ella disparándole en la sien.

Esa es su rutina, pero empieza a aburrirse de lo mismo. Siempre son mujeres rondando por los treinta o treinta y tantos. Quizá sea tiempo de probar cosas nuevas.

Entre más navega, más cosas ve. Termina en una página donde ofrecen "todo tipo de productos y servicios". Es como Amazon, pero es su imitación oscura. Ingresa sin vacilar. En verdad puedes encontrar de todo. Ve varios anuncios de sicarios ofreciendo sus servicios a precios exorbitantes. Algunos describen sus modus operandi, otros quedan a las órdenes de quienes los contraten.

Otro anuncio más ofrece "carne humana". Después se siente tentado a intentar comprar una caja misteriosa. Pero no quiere ser estafado para recibir pura mierda. Aunque ese es el encanto de las cajas misteriosas ¿Cierto? Lo más interesante que podría recibir son dientes ensangrentados o un cuchillo usado en algún asesinato. Lo que quiere es gastar su dinero en algo, pero si va a hacerlo, mejor que sea algo que sí valga la pena pagar.

Venta de órganos aquí y allá, y finalmente encuentra algo que de verdad llama su atención. "Little Mysterious Personal Slave". Entra a la descripción que a su vez lo guía a otra página aparte. Se trata de una red de tráfico de niñas, niños y adolescentes de todas edades y de todos los rincones del mundo, donde una vez en tus manos, sólo tú te vuelves su amo, puedes decirles que hacer y están forzados a obedecerte y hacer lo que les mandes. Son tratados como meros objetos, al igual que ir al supermercado y pagar por un pedazo de carne. Es así de degradante. En verdad su curiosidad ha despertado. Se crea una cuenta en un par de minutos para entrar. Aparece una galería automática de fotos de los chicos pero no puede ver sus rostros pues las fotos están pixeladas, de otra forma no serían "misteriosos". Lo único que puede elegir es el sexo, la edad y el precio.

Imagina por un momento, cerrando los ojos, todo lo que le haría a su pequeño esclavo y su miembro ya empieza a ponerse duro otra vez, causándole un dolor terrible y palpitante debajo de sus bóxers. Se relame los labios. No cabe duda que es un riesgo que está dispuesto a tomar. Hace su elección. Elige el precio más barato en coins. De algo está seguro, quiere que sea una mujer, pero no se decide sobre la edad. Una adolescente estaría bien. Quizá de quince años, a esa edad ya están desarrolladas con buenas tetas y culo. Pero por otro lado son bastante locas y problemáticas, contando sus cambios hormonales. Ademas, ha conocido a varias personas con hijas de esa edad y algunas carecen de cualquier atributo, las muy perras desgraciadas.

Entonces quisiera algo menos riesgoso. En el menú desplegable reduce la edad otros cinco años. Piensa de nuevo su elección. Tal vez...otros tres años menos...no, tampoco quiere tolerar chillidos de una chiquilla de siete, arman mucho escándalo.

Entonces, diez años. Lo considera una edad perfecta. Es esa edad donde se es suficientemente grande como para ya no ser un niño, y aún así estas aún lejos de ser considerado un adolescente. Una edad confusa, pero hermosa, y adecuada.

Aparece un contrato bastante extenso que obviamente se pasa por las pelotas y que no lee, únicamente va hasta el final para indicar que sí está seguro, que accede con los términos y que desea continuar.

Luego le piden los datos del lugar de entrega. No quiere dar su domicilio, no quiere que los vecinos metíches se entrometan en sus asuntos. Pero Murdoc es astuto y tiene un segundo plan. No dará su dirección actual sino la de su anterior vivienda, la cual ha estado en venta por casi dos años y no ha habido ningún cliente interesado o dispuesto a pagar lo que vale en inmueble o al menos lo que él quiere recibir por el. Los estudios Kong, al estar construidos sobre un antiguo cementerio, no tiene muchos lugareños al rededor. Es un lugar solitario, justo lo que él necesita.

Se le informa que estará recibiendo información sobre su compra regularmente hasta que se confirme que la entrega ha sido exitosa.

Por fin el sistema lo regresa automáticamente a la galería de fotos pixeladas, donde estás empiezan a brincar frente a sus ojos aleatoriamente muy rápido una tras otra. Todas son puras niñas de la edad elegida. Percibe algunos rostros de color, otras son demasiado caucásicas, gorditas, delgadas, rubias, pelirrojas, castañas. Los nombres que aparecen debajo de cada foto ni siquiera son nombres reales. Son algo así como un alias, para no revelar datos auténticos tampoco. Algunos son una simple letra como "K" o "Baby". Y su país de origen recorre tanto desde Oriente y Occidente. Son de Arabia, de Francia, de Italia, y más.

Finalmente las fotos dejan de saltar y le ha sido revelada la foto de su niña. Tiene rasgos asiáticos. Cuando se fija en el país su corazón da un vuelco. Japón.

¡De Japón! ¡Ha tenido la puta suerte de conseguirse una maldita loli! ¡Su propia loli! Murdoc nunca ha ganado nada en su vida pero ahora esto es como sacarse la lotería. Nada más exótico que una pequeña niña nipona. De cierta forma lo había estado deseando y ahora se le ha hecho realidad.

Una pequeña ventana emergente aparece unos segundos después. Sólo es un aviso que indica que la misma foto y escasa información de la menor han sido enviadas a su correo.

Cierra esa pestaña estorbosa y admira a su loli nuevamente. Divinos ojos rasgados, tiene el cabello corto, (por cierto mal emparejado) se lo tapa con un casco debido a su mal corte. Parece que trae ropas muy holgadas. La pequeña parece tener una mirada sería y muy intensa, como si al momento de tomarle esa foto ella estuviera enojada.

Murdoc lleva su dedo índice a la pantalla y virtualmente acaricia las mejillas de la pequeña con admiración.

"No me mires así, amor" Piensa el hombre. "Prometo tratarte bien, prometo ser bueno. Tú y yo podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos y conocerlos mejor..." Procede a mirar el alias, que es lo último en lo que se ha fijado. "Noodle".


	3. Chapter 2

Murdoc no ha podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche luego de lo que hizo ¿En verdad se atrevió a comprar a otro ser humano por medio de internet? Pues los datos de su transacción reflejados en su correo así lo demuestran.

Se mantuvo al pendiente en su teléfono durante tres días, no sabía exactamente porque, pero esperaba recibir...cualquier noticia. Sin embargo hasta sus desvelos fueron en vano porque no recibió nada más. Debía saberlo, las compras por internet no dan resultados tan inmediatos, mucho menos si son desde el otro lado del mundo, mucho menos si son desde la Deep Web, mucho menos si pagaste a cambio de una niña esclava.

Pensó durante todo ese tiempo también, manteniéndose ansioso. Consideraba si acaso la compra podía ser cancelada. Se metió a averiguar de nueva cuenta y no encontró nada que le facilitara cancelar su pedido. Estaba jodido. En verdad ahora estaba obligado a aceptar su propio paquete.

¿Jodido? Se dijo a sí mismo ¿Por qué habría de estar jodido si después de todo esa compra fue todo lo que siempre había querido? Al contrario, debería sentirse feliz. Y sí, lo estaba. Se sentía jubiloso, emocionado. Noodle serviría mejor que cualquier prostituta que hubiera traído a casa.

A cada hora se metía a revisar su correo, encontrándolo sin más novedades. En una de esas descargó la fotografía de su pequeña, y la puso como fondo de pantalla en su móvil.

Noodle. Se tomó unos minutos para tratar procesar la relación entre esa palabra tan común, tan cotidiana, y conectarla con aquel tierno, aunque fruncido, rostro asiático. Admiraba esa fotografía más de lo que le gustaría admitir pero es que no podía contener su emoción. Se pensó en si debía cambiarle ese nombre por otro más adecuado a ella. Se puso a buscar nombres de origen japonés y ver por alguno que le agradara, pero ninguno lo convenció. Luego pensó que quizá después la niña podría elegir su propio nombre, o hacerle saber si ya tenía uno propio, por ahora para el, desconocido.

Mientras tanto mejor no preocuparse. Seguiría llamándola Noodle. Y luego de meditarlo, no es un nombre tan loco, si después de todo a los nipones les encantan los fideos.

De nuevo se puso a navegar en la red profunda y buscar en foros donde abrieran discusiones sobre la esclavitud. Encontró uno indicado, sobre los esclavos sexuales. La mayoría sólo opinaba que les gustaría tener uno propio y así cumplir sus fantasías. Murdoc se sintió superior a todos ellos pues al parecer él era de los pocos que podían jactarse de haber vuelto ese sueño realidad para muy pronto. Otros usuarios relataban sus experiencias en cuanto practicaban el bondage y la humillación con sus parejas de manera muy explícita.

Murdoc sintió ganas por postear una nueva pregunta en el tópico "¿Alguno de ustedes ha comprado literalmente a otra persona por estos lares para esos fines?" Y la envió. No esperaba que nadie le respondiera, además de que ese tema ya era uno viejo sin más interacciones desde hace seis meses. Simplemente tuvo ganas de presumirlo de forma disimulada.

A tocante, decidió buscar pornografia bondage con la finalidad de darse ideas o tan siquiera estimularse. Encontró varios videos de mujeres asiáticas que eran atadas al estilo Shibari, y otros más que enseñaban técnicas del Kinbaku hechos por gente con experiencia. Tal vez sería bueno empezar a practicar si deseaba llevar a cabo ese tipo de acciones. Se sintió excitado con eso durante varios minutos hasta sentirse agotado de sacarse tanto semen. No sabía si era buena idea. Vio su pene, viejo, arrugado, ya flácido nuevamente, manchado con gotas blancas que resbalan desde la punta hasta la base. A su edad ya no es tan fácil sentir el mismo vigor que cuando se es más joven, pero aún así, él sabía que era capaz de brindar una buena dosis de sexo. Era un insaciable. Quería sentir una vagina inexperta envolviéndolo y brindándole calor mientras era montado. Él tenía 54 años, la nipona 10. 44 años de diferencia los separan, un número bastante grande, pero entre mayor sea la brecha de edades, más interesantes son las relaciones.

Tal vez esto de las japonesas se volvería su nuevo fetiche. Ya ansiaba poder tener a Noodle consigo, sólo para sí mismo, cuidar de ella y hacerla suya. Se planteó la idea de la abstinencia, al menos así podría disfrutarlo más hasta la arribada de su compra.

Fue al baño a limpiarse luego de masturbarse, y apenas al terminar sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Un escalofrío lo atacó de pies a cabeza y de inmediato busco el aparato para desbloquearlo con desespero. Se sintió nervioso al ver que tenía una notificación de email en su bandeja de spam.

Como lo preveía, la notificación era de la página donde hizo el encargo. El contenido del mensaje decía "Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo en su chat. Vaya a responderlo". Se mordió el labio. No dudó en ir a su PC a la página original en busca de sus mensajes no leídos, y ahí estaba, el pequeño icono en rojo con el número uno, indicando un mensaje pendiente.

Empezó a sudar como loco. Dio clic y se abrió la ventana de chat. El mensaje no era claro. Estaba escrito en un idioma extranjero con caracteres raros que desconocía. No entendía nada, pero seguramente era japonés, dadas sus circunstancias. Por suerte, tenía la opción de usar el traductor automático integrado. Pulsó esa opción, y de inmediato se descifró todo. El mensaje era corto y conciso:

"¡Hola! Me llamo Noodle".

* * *

 ***Shibari:** Acción de realizar ataduras sobre el cuerpo de otra persona para inmovilizar. Hoy en día se ha convertido en la versión oriental del bondage, con fines eróticos. La diferencia está en cómo haces las ataduras, a las cuales se les da mucha importancia no sólo para realizarlas sino que también se cuida bastante la estética de estas. Es importante que las cuerdas con que lo realices estén hechas de fibras naturales.

 ***Kinbaku:** El arte de atar.


	4. Chapter 3

Murdoc se llevó las manos a la cabeza y echo sus cabellos hacia atrás. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que la mismísima Noodle le mandara un mensaje. Esperaba que tal vez de algún intermediario pero no de ella. Se encontraba impactado ¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo responder, y qué decirle? No sabia nada de japonés, tener que estar traduciendo online es tardado, y no garantiza ser entendible. Además no quería perder tiempo pues su oportunidad estaba ahí. Ella estaba conectada en ese momento y no quería demorar antes de que se desconectara otra vez por cualquier cosa. Se limitó a escribirle un simple "Hola". Luego prefirió mandar más concretamente "Hola Noodle".

Las letras pequeñas en su chat indicaban que la otra persona estaba escribiendo, al final sólo recibió un emoji saludando. Sumamente tierno, tal como una niña reaccionaria. Aunque también intuía que quizá se encontraba asustada de hablar con un extraño. Decidió escribir otra cosa para iniciar una conversación. "¿En verdad eres tú, Noodle? ¿Puedo llamarte así?". Lo siguiente tardo mucho tiempo en llegar, como unos dos minutos que a Murdoc se le hicieron eternos ¿Qué estaría escribiendo?

"Sí, soy yo. Dime Noodle por favor ¿Tú eres Murdoc?" Leyó en la traducción.

"Bien Noodle, claro que soy yo ¿Sabes inglés?"

La niña se mostró apenada. "No. Pero quiero aprender ¿Me va a gustar allá donde vives? ¿América?" Pregunta.

Así que ella igual está usando un traductor, ¡qué conmovedor! Es comprensible que sus mensajes tarden en llegar, así que debe tenerle paciencia. "Inglaterra, linda". Responde. "Te encantará, es un lugar hermoso. Y yo te enseñaré inglés, preciosa"

"¡Gracias!"

"Eres hermosa"

Emojis de pena "¿Como sabes?"

"Vi tu foto"

Más emojis apenados "¡No me gusta!"

"Te ves muy bien ¿Aunque estabas molesta verdad?"

"Mi cabello es horrible". Emojis llorando.

"Eres linda como sea, cuando llegues te haré un nuevo corte"

"Gracias otra vez. Tengo poco tiempo y ya debo dormir"

"¿Por qué tan pronto?"

"Ellos observan"

Murdoc no sabe que decir después de eso. Se queda helado. De alguna forma ella le transmite ese mismo sentimiento de sentirse espiado. ¿Ellos quienes? Seguramente los que la tienen mientras tanto. Fueron amables en dejarla hablar con él aunque sea un momento.

"...Claraaaro, descansa amor"

Luego de eso Noodle ya no responde.

* * *

 **En mi cuenta de wattpad adjunte imágenes al final como si fuera un chat real xD Eeen fin, fue divertido. Btw perdón si este capitulo es muy corto, pero pues igual, es una historia corta y los siguientes capítulos también xD no esperen demasiado.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ahora más que antes Murdoc estaba al pendiente de su teléfono. Todo el día soñó despierto con la llegada de Noodle a su hogar. Lo primero que haría sería mandarla a darse un baño (tal vez podrían hacerlo juntos) Y luego él la complacía comprándole ropa nueva y vestidos con los que se viera divina. También le compraba juguetes, y le hizo su corte de cabello, ademas dormían abrazados en la misma cama.

Su fantasía se vio interrumpida por otra notificación en su teléfono. Indagó de inmediato pero lo que encontró no es lo que esperaba. Simplemente algún otro usuario respondió la pregunta que hizo el día anterior en el foro.

"Me gustaría intentarlo pero temo que se trate de una estafa". Leía en la respuesta.

"Imbecil" Pensó Murdoc. Era real, claro que ese otro usuario no lo sabría si no se animaba a intentarlo.

Niccals tomó las llaves de su auto y condujo a varias tiendas de ropa femenina, donde vio lo indicado que creía para Noodle incluyendo corpiños y ropa interior. Cada que veía un vestido de tela fina lo tomaba entre sus manos y pagaba para llevárselo.—Es para mi hija.-Le dijo a la mujer quien lo vio de forma simpática al pagar por todo eso.

Mientras estaba con ese asunto, de nuevo una notificación asaltó su correo. El mensaje decía "Su paquete ha sido enviado y está en camino". Se apresuró a salir de la tienda llevándose todo para volver a casa en cuanto se enteró. Condujo rápidamente, saltándose varios semáforos en rojo y rebasando varios automóviles. Tuvo suerte en salir libre de todo aquello sin ninguna infracción.

No es asunto de su imaginación, realmente estaba pasando.

En el trayecto a casa le llegó un segundo aviso: Otra vez tenía un mensaje esperándolo en la página, enviado hace 15 minutos. No quiso esperar más y fue a atenderlo. Como siempre, estaba en japonés. Activó el traductor y preparó su respuesta.

"Murdoc..."

"¡Noodle! Nena ¿Qué hay? ¿Estás bien?" Esperaba no haber respondido tarde y dejado a su niña esperando.

En cuestión de otros diez minutos recibió respuesta, lo cual para él ese lapso de espera fue una tortura.

"Hola otra vez"

"Hola. Lamento haber tardado"

"Estoy bien. Estoy en el aeropuerto, a punto de subir a mi vuelo"

"¡Excelente preciosa! Vi mi notificación al respecto"

"Estoy asustada"

"¿Por qué? No lo estés. Todo saldrá bien"

"Creo que le temo a las alturas"

"Estarás bien. Yo estoy emocionado ¿Sabes? Ya quiero que estés conmigo, de hecho te compré algunas cosas que creo que te gustaran"

"¡Muchas gracias! Eres muy amable. Yo igual estoy emocionada. Ya quiero conocer Inglaterra. Dicen que llegaré allá el día de mañana por la tarde"

"Será un viaje largo, muñeca"

"Estoy lista. Ya debo abordar"

"Te estaré esperando. Feliz viaje, y hasta pronto"

Como siempre él tiene la última palabra. Si va a recibir a Noodle en su domicilio de entrega, se asegurará de estar mañana en Kong al medio día.

Revisó el tiempo de vuelo entre Japón y Reino Unido. Aproximadamente 12 horas de vuelo. Demasiado tiempo para una infante que viaja sola.


	6. Chapter 5

Murdoc fue puntual al día siguiente. No pudo dormir toda la noche pensando cómo estaría Noodle volando de noche hasta poder arribar al aeropuerto de Essex. Salió de casa y condujo hasta Kong, lo cual le tomó una hora de viaje.

Al llegar, le devolvió el saludo a un transeúnte que pasaba. Observo su vieja vivienda desde la reja de entrada que daba paso a la empinada colina.

El césped estaba muerto y seco, y se pintaba de un verde opaco. La gran rejilla negra (que decidió dejar emparejada después de entrar) rechinó estruendosamente al ser abierta, y la vieja vegetación crujió debajo de sus pisadas mientras se encaminaba cuesta arriba. A la vivienda le hacía falta pintura y los debidos cuidados. Con suerte y no se encontraría al interior con ningún vagabundo ya viviendo ahí.

Estaba vacía de muebles. Al mudarse dos años atrás sólo dejó los más inservibles, como un sofá agujerado por las ratas y una radio vieja. Trató de encenderla, y a duras penas la señal logró captar una estación donde estaban transmitiendo música clásica. Los sonidos hacían eco en la enorme estancia mientras el hombre tomó asiento en aquel sillón roído, simplemente quedaba esperar.

Pasó casi otra hora antes de recibir con aquella pésima recepción, el aviso de que su paquete estaba camino a su domicilio. Hizo tiempo escuchando las canciones de la radio y comiendo unas cuantas botanas que adquirió en su camino. Le compró algunas a Noodle también, pues seguramente estaría hambrienta cuando llegara.

Se paraba de su lugar a revisar por una de las ventanas cada que escuchaba un automóvil pasar por la carretera de enfrente. Hizo eso unas diez veces, y en su décimo primer intento, por fin vio lo que esperaba.

Una camioneta blanca de entregas con la marca de Fedex a los costados acababa de aparcar a los pies de la colina, justo enfrente de su reja. Vio descender de ella a dos paqueteros, que se dirigieron a la parte trasera del auto y de ahí extrajeron una gran caja de embalaje. Era más grande de lo que se imaginó. No le quitaba la vista de encima a ese paquete. Ahí dentro estaba lo que esperó durante todos estos días. La montaron encima de un acarreador con sumo cuidado y ambos hombres comenzaron a subir por el mismo camino. Parecía que no era nada fácil para ellos.

Murdoc quiso ir a auxiliarlos, pero no quiso que pensaran que era un hombre sin nada mejor que hacer que espiar la llegada de su pedido durante horas de manera psicótica, así que decidió que ellos se hicieran cargo, pero si llegaba a ver qué esos idiotas tiraban la caja siquiera por accidente, les desearía el propio infierno.

Fue una espera angustiante pero al fin estaban frente a su puerta. Aún les dio tiempo para dejar que tocaran el timbre y así ocurrió. Decidió hacerlos esperar un minuto más, simplemente para hacerlos creer que era un tipo ocupado, pero en realidad se mordía las uñas debido a sus ansias. Tocaron dos veces más, y fue su momento para salir a recibirlos.

—¿Señor Niccals? -Preguntó uno de ellos, el afroamericano robusto.

—Soy yo.-Respondió de forma neutral.

—Aquí está su pedido.-Dijo el otro empleado de cabellera azul y ojos raros y sumidos.— ¿Uno muy grande, eh? Pesa lo que un elefante.-Dio unas cuantas palmadas descuidadas sobre la tapa de la caja. Murdoc se mordió los labios y se aguantó las ganas de darle un puñetazo en su ridícula cara.

—Lamento que tuvieran problemas con eso.-Dijo sin más.

—Firme aquí por favor.-Dijo de nuevo su compañero. Le entregó la tablilla con los papeles y los firmó con su nombre.

Murdoc esperó hasta verlos subir de nuevo a su camioneta y largarse. Una vez estuvo solo, sonrió para sí mismo con emoción y admiró su entrega.—Al fin estás aquí.-Arrastró la enorme caja (casi de su tamaño) hasta el centro de la sala. Tenía sellos de las aduanas de Japón e Inglaterra.—¿Noodle? ¿Amor, estás ahí?-No obtuvo respuesta.—Vamos, no seas tímida, sé que no hablas inglés pero al menos dime cualquier cosa.-Con un martillo arrumbado en el suelo que se encontró de suerte, comenzó a sacar los clavos y abrir la parte superior. Después levantó la tapa con ambas manos.—¿Hola?

Lo que vio después fue totalmente inesperado. Una mujer joven, oficial de policía asiática rondando los 30 años, estaba armada y salió del paquete asomando la mitad superior de su cuerpo; le apuntó con su pistola de manera amenazante y ruda.— ¡Manos arriba basura asquerosa, estás arrestado!

* * *

 **Penúltimo capítulo. Creo que esta historia no va quedando tan mal como pensaba, eh?**


	7. Chapter 6

Murdoc quedó perplejo. Alzó ambas manos como se le dijo.

O la policía interceptó su paquete o todo el tiempo se trató de un engaño. Dirigió su vista hacia el martillo que dejó caer al sacar los clavos y pensó en tomarlo y usarlo como defensa. Ahora sí estaba jodido, lo atraparon, y no querría agregar cargos extra por daños y lesiones a una oficial. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue huir, escapar de ahí. Se puso en marcha. Agarró el martillo y lo lanzó hacia la joven. Por poco y logra lastimarla pero lo esquivó a tiempo agachándose. Eso fue suficiente para dejarla desconcertada y así Murdoc empezó a correr hacia la salida.

—¡Alto ahí!-Escuchó gritar a la mujer, pero él ya estaba lejos de su alcance.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal de su hogar, se encontró con los dos empleados de Fedex, igualmente apuntándole con las armas. El oficial en jefe Russel Hobbs lo tiró al suelo tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.—¡Dijo que te detuvieras, maldita escoria!-Lo voltearon hacia abajo contra su voluntad.—Espósalo, Pot.-Le fueron puestas las esposas y lo subieron a la camioneta de entregas.

—¡Esto es un error! ¡¿De qué se me acusa?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Murdoc Niccals, estás bajo arresto por atentado a la integridad infantil, pedofilia, y mercadeo ilícito.-Dijo el oficial Pot.

— ¡Están equivocados! ¡Me tendieron una trampa! ¡No he abusado de ningún menor ni pensaba hacerlo! ¡¿Dónde se supone que está la orden de arresto?! ¡Conozco mis derechos!

—Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que digas puede, y será usado en tu contra.-Dijo la oficial una vez reunida con sus dos colegas.

—Buen trabajo.-Dice el oficial Pot.

—Gracias. Por cierto Stu...-Le golpea el brazo.— ¡No peso igual que un elefante!

—¡Aw, era parte de la actuación! "Noodle".-Le codea.

—La operación ya terminó, deja de llamarme así.

—¡¿Noodle?!-Exclama el detenido.—¡Ni siquiera eres una niña, maldita zorra! ¡Esto es un complot, perra!

—No te confíes en el internet, Niccals. Tú tampoco eres veinte años más joven de lo que pensé, estamos a mano.

Murdoc fue llevado a juicio y sentenciado 50 años por los cargos dictados.

El trabajo para la policía cibernética nunca termina. En especial para los agentes en cubierto. Cada día llegan casos nuevos que deben ser tratados con su sumo y respectivo cuidado. Cualquier error cometido es capaz de poner en riesgo la operación, por eso es importante entrar bien el papel que desempeñas cuanto se trata de aliarte con los los sospechosos.

Nunca sabes con quién hablas desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Cada uno de tus movimientos, frases u acciones pueden ser observados. Así funciona el internet, que resulta ser un arma de doble filo para sus usuarios. Todo lo que posteas en el deja de ser sólo asunto tuyo y se vuelve asunto de los demás. Aún si crees estar por encima de la ley, nada se le escapa a aquellos aliados de la justicia que vuelven al internet su mejor arma más poderosa para atrapar a quienes creen poder burlar al sistema judicial.

—Muchachos, tenemos un nuevo caso. Ahora intentan comprar cocaína ilegalmente. De nuevo, desde la Deep Web.-Menciona el oficial Hobbs.

—¿De dónde es el sospechoso?-Pregunta Pot.

—Su dirección IP lo ubica en la ciudad de Saltadilla, bajo el nombre de Ace D. Copular.

—¿Desde dónde cree que nos está comprando la droga?

—Desde Colombia.

—¡Genial! No sé español.

—Yo tampoco sé demasiado.

—Chicos, despreocúpense, yo puedo hacerlo.

—¿Entonces te encargarías tú, preciosa?-Inquiere Russel.

—Déjenmelo a mi.-Sonríe.

* * *

 **Y fin! Mucho cuidado al usar internet mis niños. Esto al menos tuvo un final feliz (?) Por cierto, pasen una feliz navidad, esta será mi ultima actualización de año uwu y quien sabe qué mas sorpresas traerá el 2019 c:**


End file.
